Глоссарий Аббревиатур
Town of Salem рассчитан на общение между игроками. Ввиду того, что фазы дня и ночи очень короткие, игроки вынуждены обсуждать произошедшие события в очень коротких промежутках времени. Поэтому сокращения и аббревиатуры приходятся весьма кстати. Ниже представлен список наиболее употребляемых сокращений и аббревиатур и их расшифровка. Роли ' ' Примечание #1: TP также может означать Очки Города. ' ' ' ' Действия * BMd / BM'd / BMed / BM ''' — шантажирован * '''Imm / Immune — ночной иммунитет * Invested / Invd — допрошен (проверен) * RB / RBed / RBd / RB'D — отвлечён (заблокирован) * Res / Rev / Ret / Rez — воскрешение * TPd / TPed / TP'd / Transed — перемещён (перевезён) * Whisp / PM — Шёпот * Controlled/Witched — находился под контролем Ведьмы Изъяснение действиями * Голосование и отмена своего голоса два раза — это знак того, что игрок шантажирован. Примечание: Это может не сработать на раскрытом , если для линчевания нужно 3 или меньше голосов. Так как голос объявленного Мэра равен трём, такой ход может случайно вызвать кого-нибудь на Суд. В отдельных случаях это может дать членам подсказку о том, что выбранную цель необходимо линчевать. Очень редко такой ход применяют сами члены , пытающиеся отвести от себя подозрения. * Проверка на шпиона (Spy Test) — проверка, доказывающая роль посредством шёпота какого-нибудь числа, фразы или слова случайно выбранному игроку. Однако проверенный таким образом Шпион может оказаться . * Объявление или Смерть (Reveal or Die) — проверка, обычно применяющаяся на игроке, подозреваемому в причастности к или сокрытии роли . Если игрок, вызванный на Суд, не объявит себя Мэром, его линчуют. Обсуждение * Bandwagon — Обычно используется игроками, которых линчевали в следствие "Случайного Суда" ("Random Lynch"). * BMG — BlankMediaGames. * Bussing — Выдача. Используется членами , которые, прикрываясь ролью , выдают одного игрока из своей команды с целью получения доверия со стороны . * CC — Counterclaim. Ситуация, когда, когда два и более игроков объявляют одну и ту же роль, либо разные роли из одной и той же принадлежности. * D# — Day# — Порядковый номер дня (аналогично с N#, обозначающий номер ночи). * DN — Посмертная записка. * FOS / FoS — Fingers of Suspicion ("Пальцы Подозрения") — Обычно используется для привлечения подозрения в пользу кого-нибудь из игроков, например, "FoS on *имя случайного игрока* for voting innocent on the Godfather!" * Freelo — Обозначает незатруднительное повышение рейтинга Эло. * GY — Graveyard ("Кладбище"). * Inno — Innocent ("Невиновен"). * LyLo — Lynch or Lose — Используется в ситуации, при которой если никого не линчует, то на следующий день все его члены проигрывают. * LW / Will — Завещание. * Maf maj — Mafia has majority ("Перевес на стороне "). * N# — Night# — Порядковый номер ночи (обычно используется в Завещаниях и Посмертных записках). * NA — Not Attacked ("Не атакован") — обычно используется , и для пояснения, что они сами или их цель не были атакованы прошлой ночью. * NoLynch / NL — Don't lynch anyone today ("Никого не линчуйте сегодня"). * NS / NSus / Not Sus/ Not Susp — Not Suspicious ("Вне подозрений") — обычно используется в их Завещаниях. * Random Lynch / RL ("Случайный Суд", "Случайное Линчевание") — Голосование в пользу виновности или линчевание игрока на незначительном основании или без доказательств вовсе. * Scum ("Мерзавец") — Игрок, находящийся не на стороне . Является одним из синонимов к "Sus". * Sus / Susp / Suss — Suspicious — Подозрителен. * TOS / ToS — Town of Salem. * Townie / Towny — Член . * TP — По частоте использования: Town Portective (" "), Transporter (" "), Town Points ("Очки Города"). * VB — Visited By ("Был посещён") — обычно используется в их Завещаниях. * VFR — Vote For Roles. Используется для ситуации, когда один из игроков вызван на Суд с целью объявления своей роли. Разное Эти аббревиатуры встречаются повсюду в Интернете и компьютерных играх. * AFK — Away From Keyboard ("Отошёл", "Нет на месте"). * EZ — Easy ("Легко"). Используется при лёгком выигрыше игры. * GG/GGWP — Good Game/Good Game Well Played ("Хорошая игра / Хорошая игра хорошо сыграна"). Используется по окончании игры либо в предшествующей этому ситуации. * GJ — Good Job ("Хорошая работа"). * GL — Good Luck. Пожелание удачи. * GLHF — Good Luck, Have Fun ("Удачи, повеселимся"). * inb4 — In Before ("Заранее"). * MB/My b — My Bad ("Моя ошибка", "Виноват", "Оплошал"). * Meta — Most Effective Tactic Available ("Самая эффективная из доступных стратегий"). Используется в обсуждениях доступных стратегий, например: "You know claiming Exe is the new GF meta". * MVP — Most Valuable Player ("Самый ценный игрок"). * OP — Overpowered ("Слишком сильный", "Не по зубам"). * PM — Private Message ("Личное сообщение", "Шёпот"). * Premade — Вход нескольких игроков в игру из одной группы. * TBH — To Be Honest ("Честно говоря"). * Theme — Используется в лобби перед началом игры. Обозначает, что игрок хочет, чтобы другие игроки выбрали имена, конкретно относящиеся к чему-либо. * Tldr; или Tl;dr — Too Long; Didn't Read ("Слишком длинно, не прочёл", аналог "Многа букафф, ниасилил"). * TY/Thx — Thank You. Выражение благодарности за что-либо. * UP — Underpowered ("Недостаточно силён"). * WB — Welcome back. Используется в качестве приветствия воскрешённого игрока. en:Glossary of Abbreviations Категория:Игровой процесс